1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical junction box (an electric junction block) such as a relay box or a fuse box for use in a vehicle such as a car, and particularly relates to a cassette type electrical junction box in which a cassette is inserted in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of such a cassette type electrical junction box in which a cassette is inserted in use includes an electrical junction box disclosed in JP-A-2010-29011. This cassette type electrical junction box can deal with a change to another specification of a cassette in spite of use of the cassette having the same structure, while the cassette type electrical junction box can enhance the degree of freedom in the insertion direction of the cassette. In the cassette type electrical junction box, a first cassette insertion portion to which a first cassette can be inserted is a hole penetrating the electrical junction box in the insertion direction of the first cassette, and a first locking member and a second locking member are provided in the inner wall of the first cassette insertion portion. The first locking member can lock the first cassette inserted from a first insertion direction, which is an insertion direction from one end side of the hole. The second locking member can lock a second cassette inserted from a second insertion direction, which is an insertion direction from the other end side of the hole. In this manner, a cassette inserted from any direction selected from the first insertion direction and the second insertion direction of the cassette type electrical junction box can be inserted into the cassette type junction box.
However, the cassette type electrical junction box belongs to a background-art cassette type electrical junction box that should be designed for each kind of vehicle. The cassette type electrical junction box cannot be used in common among kinds of vehicles.